In the Snow
by pandacookienom
Summary: Our favorite families go on a trip to Colorado, and have a lot of fun! But what happens when the snow starts to fall, and they find out they're not alone?
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell Pritchett looked out the cabin window. All three of the families were vacationing in Colorado for winter break, and the snow had been falling since breakfast.

"Cam?" Mitchell called, not looking away from the window.

"Yes?" Cameron called, turning away from the movie he was watching with Lily.

"That snow doesn't look good...I'll call Claire and Phil and ask them to get on the phone with Gloria and Jay. Maybe we should all go to Claire and Phil's cabin, in case we get snowed in. After all, their cabin_ is_ the biggest." Mitchell said worriedly.

The last thing they needed was to get snowed in with no way to get to each other.

"I think you may be worrying too much, but we can call them anyway." Cameron said.

Mitchell dialed Claire's cell phone number, and she picked up after two rings.

"Hi, Mitchell. I was just about to call you. Could you come-" "Over there? I was calling to ask if we could." Mitchell interuppted his sister.

"Yeah, Gloria and dad are on their way. You know, in case we get snowed in. So, you're coming?" Claire asked. In the background a crash was heard, and two voices yelling "MOM!" and "CLAIRE!" at the same time.

"Coming, Luke! Wait one minute Phil! I'll see you in...15 minutes. Bye! Phil, honey, I'm coming!" Claire yelled, before running to her son and husband's aid.

"Cam, get your suitcase, help Lily get packed. I'll bring the snacks. Claire said to come over." Mitchell said.

Cameron sighed. "Alright. Come on, Lily."

"Are we evamuatning?" Lily asked.

Mitchell smiled. "No sweetie, we're not evacuating. We're just going to see Aunt Claire and Uncle Phil." He said, and in a while they were on their way to Claire and Phil's cabin.

What they didn't know was in the woods surrounding the cabins, something was watching.

And waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell knocked furiously on the door of the Dunphy cabin.

He looked over his shoulder and shivered. The snow was falling, and the clouds in the sky were dark.

Claire opened the door and smiled at her brother. "Hi Mitchell. Come on in, Lily. Your cousins are waiting for you." She said, hugging her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt Claire." Lily said, going inside the cabin.

"Cam!" Mitchell called, heading to the van to help Cameron with the bags.

A few hours later, the snow was still falling. Phil stared out the window.

"Claire, this doesn't look good. Do we have food?" He asked his wife, walking to the couch where Claire, Mitchell, Cameron, Jay and Gloria were sitting.

"Oh, please." Jay groaned, as he got off the couch and proceeded to try to open the door.

It wouldn't open.

"Well, did anyone bring groceries?" Phil asked again.

"We did." Cameron said, motioning to the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"So did we, it's up the stairs." Gloria said.

Jay sighed. "Looks like we'll be here for a while."

In the middle of the night, Lily woke up to a high pitched sound outside.

She saw a flash of color in the window as something darted past the first floor, into the woods.

The sound didn't fade.

What if it's a monster? That was the first thing Lily thought.

She walked over to Haley's bed.

"Haley. There's a monster outside." She whispered, nervously glancing towards the window.

"Mmm." Haley groaned. "Go ask Luke." And then Haley turned over away from Lily, as the little girl ran across the hall to where Luke and Manny were sleeping.

"Luke. Luke. There's a monster outside. I'm scared." Lily said, gently shaking her cousin.

Luke sat up. "Um, okay. What do you want me to do?" He asked in confusion.

"Come look." Lily said, pulling him across the hall to the room she, Haley, and Alex were sharing.

Luke's eyes filled with fear when he heard the sound.

"Let's go get Da- Uncle Phil." Luke caught himself, using the name that his younger cousin knew his father as.

"Okay." Lily said, grabbing Luke's hand as he lead her down the hall.

Soon Phil was up and in the girl's bedroom.

His eyes widened at the high pitched noise.

"Let's go get Aunt Claire."


End file.
